For the Love of Pig!
by MzViolet
Summary: Thou who eats too much whilst be dubbed "Pig". Can Taruto face the challenge alone? No. PxT. Completed.
1. How the Pig Came to Be

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Hey Everyone, new story up today . I've decided to take a little break form comedy, to write another little drama. Okay, it's not THAT dramatic, you'll just have to read it and see.

Disclaimer: Chocolate Pudding-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

"Please, just ONE more?" The young brunette begged his older comrade.

"You don't need anymore! Isn't this enough to gorge yourself for the day?!"

Taruto was begging his friend for just a bit more pocket money, which he had made a point on wanting to spend in on this tri-berry danish that he'd seen in a bakery window.

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLLEEEEEEEE—"

"Don't you start with that! You have enough, now go buy your high-calorie snacks and leave me too my work."

"Oh, fine!"

Tart pouted, but teleported down to earth to engulf himself with tri-berry goodness.

But then he spotted a strange looking shop that he'd never quite noticed, probably because he was too focused on what he would be eating to notice the other shops. This particular one caught his eye because the sign read "Bakery and Tea", but he whole exterior was dark black, and the windows were heavily tinted. All the other earth-bakeries he'd seen had brightly colored paint coating the outside, luxurious cakes in the windows, and little bells that jingled when you stepped through the door. This place looked more like a deserted magic shop. But the open sign glowed green, so he decided to check inside anyway.

"_Maybe they have something even better here…."_ He thought happily (And hungrily), stepping inside.

He was surprised to see to see that the inside was empty, except for a huge table in the middle covered with a huge assortment of sweets.

"Welcome." said a woman's voice from the other side of the room; even though Tart could've sworn it was empty just a few moments before.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, inspecting the selection displayed in from of him."How much for this?" he asked, pointing to a little raspberry-filled pastry.

"They're all free, darling."

"Really?! Sweet!"

"But!" the woman warned. "You may only have one, and JUST one. Understand?"

"Okay…" Tart murmured, to busy drooling over the desserts to take her warning seriously.

As he picked up a the raspberry doughnut he'd seen before, the ring of a phone came from the back.

"Excuse me while I take this call. Enjoy. And remember, take only one." The lady said, disappearing into the shadows.

Tart finished his pastry, but all the other ones looked _so_ tempting. _"No-one will notice if I just have one more little one."_ He thought, already picking up an eclaire.

But that one eclaire turned into two. And then a piece of cake. And then a jelly doughnut.

And when he had almost finished eating the doughnut, the woman burst into the room again.

"You!" she shouted, clearly enraged.

"_Uh-oh."_ Tart thought, _"I better split before I get into too much trouble."_

"You little pig! How dare you take more then one!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have too many! A couple isn't going to make a difference—"

"Pig!" she repeated, Taruto was staring to assume she was a few bananas short of a sundae.

"You will pay for eating so much!"

"Listen lady, just because I eat a lot this once doesn't mean I'm gonna get fat." Tar tstaed. He'd heard this speech a million times from Pai. _"Stop eating so much!"_ he'd say, _"You may be skinny now, but that weight's going to catch up to you!"_ And Tart never really cared.

The woman growled. "You want to be a pig now?! Then you will stay a pig forever!"

Taruto never got to reply, for there was a miniature explosion, and his world went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh…" Tart moaned, just coming out of unconsciousness. _"What happened? Oh yeah, I just I made that lady pretty mad."_

He noticed that he was sitting in the street outside the bakery, but the open sign was now unlit, and the sun was going down.

"_I guess she booted me out, kinda weird for her to knock me unconscious, though…"_

He stood up to brush himself off, when a college student walked by.

"Do you need help getting—Oh my GAWD!"

She then ran screaming, leaving Tart standing there.

"Weirdo." He muttered. He then noticed he could see his reflection in the windows of the store.

"NO!" he screamed at the sight of his reflection. "T-this can't be possible!"

He stared at himself in the window, shaking with fear of the consequences that had come apon him. He now realized why the woman had ran.

He now had the snout of a pig.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Waha, I burdened my pig-obsession on poor Taruto. I also got the inspiration to write this after seeing a preview for the upcoming movie, "Penelope". Let's just see how Tart's friends react to his new nose. 


	2. How His Freinds Responded

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Let's all see what happens!

* * *

Taruto was mortified. Not only did he have a snout, but he noticed his ears were those of a pig as well.

Shaking, he plopped not the ground, only to receive a sharp pain in his rear-end. He abruptly stood and looked behind him, only to see a now squashed curly tail.

"AUGH!" he screamed in fury, pounding in the door of the shop. "Open up! Anybody! You can't leave me like this! Please!" he sobbed.

"Darling." came a familiar voice from behind him. He whirled around to look at her.

"What did you do to me?!?!"

"I simply made you what you are, darling."

"But I'm not a pig! I want to be myself again! How long will I stay this way?!"

"The rest of your life, probably."

"No…." Tart moaned.

"But, there is one way to break the spell ."

"WHAT?! You have to tell me! I can't live like this!"

"If you can get someone to love a face like that, you can break the spell."

"W-what?"

"If you can get someone to kiss you, willingly, you'll have yourself back again."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Tart spoke.

"I-I'm doomed." He said quietly.

But the woman was already gone. Tart grabbed a newspaper to hold over his face, and teleported home, fearing the worst.

"Taruto! Where have you been?" Pai demanded.

"Doing…things..." Tart said, trying to get away as soon as possible. _"What will they think! Who knows what'll happen to me now…"_

"Hey, kiddo!" Kish called. "What's with the paper?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"NOTHING!"

"Gimme that!" Kish ripped the paper away from Taruto, revealing the snout underneath.

There was silence. Kisshu just stared, mouth agape, at his friend. Pai's eyes were wide in shock.

"Holy….crap…"

"What in the name of all things good and decent happened to your face?!" Pai shouted.

"Whoa! Look at that tail! It'so curly! Can I touch it?" Kish added.

"No! Keep your hands away from my butt!"

"Okay, ew."

"Well?! What happened?! Why are you a…..an earth pig-creature?!" Pai demanded an answer.

"I…" Tart began, and then the whole thing finally made sense.

"I became what I really was." He whispered. Then he ran to his room to hide his face, and his shame.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Short but sweet. Mellow at he end part, but it gets better : D 


	3. How the Plan Began

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy the continuation!

* * *

"Come on Tart! Please come out!" Kish called through Taruto's bedroom door. 

"No!" Tart cried back, followed by a series of snorting and sobbing.

"Please Taruto, you are being completely ridiculous!" Pai said.

"NO-O! (Snort)"

"I'll give you some chocolate." Ksih pleaded in a sing-song voice.

"I'm giving up on stpuid (Snort) chocolate!"

"Tart? Giving up _chocolate?_ Woah, I should get this on tape..."

"WHY-HY-HY! (Snort, snort)"

Tart had ran into his room, refusing to talk or explain the situation his two friends, until they finally coaxed him into spilling. And now he wouldn't stop crying. And snorting.

"I-I-I'm DOOMED!"

"Tart, there's gotta be a way to fix it! I mean, you've learned your lesson!"

"No there's not, no I haven't! (Snort, snort)"

Tart didn't want to tell them about the solution to the spell. Pai would scold him, and Kisshu would just laugh. Besides, he figured, it was hopeless.

"You realize what this means? You can't fight this way!"

"Why not?! (Snort)"

"You cannot be seen like this. I will not allow you to shame our people because of your mistakes!"

"WAAAAAAH! (Snort, snort)"

"Oh, lay off him, Pai! It's not like he asked for this to happen!"

"He _was_ asking for it, always eating so much like that!"

"Waaaah! (Snort)"

"Pai! He feels really bad! Just leave him alone."

"Alright, but from now on, Taruto, you are under house arrest. And if you even think about leaving, I'll ship you off to a meat market, and maybe someday we'll be enjoying Taruto-Flavored-_Bacon_!"

"Pai!" Kish scolded, but he had already gone. Kish sighed. He _knew_ Tart was hiding something, but he also knew it would be difficult to coax it out of him.

He stepped through the door, and was immediately pelted by an alarm clock.

"GET OUT!"

"I won't get out, and you better not throw one more thing, or I'll take Pai's little suggestion!" _"Oops!"_ Kish mentally scolded himself, he was just making things harder.

"Tart," he began again, "we need to talk. I don't believe that there's no way to fix this."

Tart sighed. He could tell this was coming sometime.

"There—there is one way. But it's impossible."

"Two hours ago, I thought people transforming in to half-pigs was impossible, but you've obviously proved me wrong."

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"I'm not gonna laugh, just tell me."

Tart took a deep breath. "Well…. The lady that did this said that the only way to undo the spell was to…..that I had to…."

"What?!"

"I have to get someone to kiss me."

"Ooh."

"I told you it was impossible! (Snort)"

"Okay, first: Stop snorting."

"I can't help it! It's just getting worse…"

"Okay, you have to get someone to _kiss __you_? You?!"

"No, my grandma! YES ME! And _they_ have to kiss _me_. SO I can't just use your strategy and go kissing random girls!"

"Second: Shut up about that!"

"Kish, girls don't like me! They never have, and now they certainly never will!"

"It's not so bad…"

"I have a snout!"

"Well, I mean, er… girls might think the tail is kinda cute."

"Waaaah! (Snort)"

"Thirdly, quit crying!"

"I'm hopeless! (Snort)"

"I told you to quit that!"

"It's not my fa-(Snort)-hault!

Kish groaned. "Geez," he said, "If only you already had a girlfriend, someone who already likes you…."

At that moment, Kish's brain came up with an idea.

"No-one likes me! I already told you that!"

Kisshu, who had been pacing, turned toward Tart with a humungous grin.

"Kish? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You said nobody already likes you, eh?"

"Yes."

"I know someone who does."

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I think we can all guess someone who may be interested in our little piggy . 


	4. How He Showed Her

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Who is the one who could break the spell? I know you people know this.

* * *

"Wha-huh?" Tart said, obviously confused. 

Kish just grinned harder. "I think you know."

"I don't!"

"Oh, come on, whenever we go to earth, all she does is give you those half-killer hugs."

Taruto's stare remained blank.

"Here's another hint, Sir Simpleton. She's blonde."

It took a few more seconds to click, but then:

"Oh, no! Not _Pudding!_"

"Face it, she's totally into you."

"No! I—er—GAH! (Snort)"

"Tart, do you realize she's your only hope! She already likes you, maybe she'll be okay with this….Sorta……And QUIT SNORTING!"

"This is not gonn- "

"Just try it! You'll never know!"

"Kisshu, she's never going to like me after she's sees what's happened!"

"Please, just try!"

"I-Idon't know…."

"Well, _I_ know _you_ like _her_."

"I do n—"

"Blah blah blah! Don't care. It'll work."

"I'm telling you, I don't like her!"

"Uh, yes you do. Now, we'll need to fix you a little…"

Kisshu obviously wan't going to argue. And Tart was tired. So he went along with it.

Kish said, observing his friend. "Okay, you'll need a scarf!"

"But it's June!"

"To cover your nose, duh! We don't want people screaming at you until you show Pudding. In _private_."

"I know, I know…."

"And we'll need to fix your hair."

"My _hair_?! What's wrong with my piggy-tails?!"

Kish raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I see…" _"Goodbye, hair..."_ Tart removed the strings that held up his pigtails.

"That will cover those ears up, too. And now, stuff that curly thing up your pants."

"Ew-ey.." Reluctantly, Tart managed to fit his tail inside of his shorts.

"There! Happy now?!"

"Yes." Kish wrapped the scarf around his friends face.

Tart mumbled something Kish couldn't understand; probably saying things he shouldn't be.

"Now, go get her, kiddo!"

Tart took a deep breathe and teleported. It was time to get her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On earth, our piggy-friend scouted the park, looking to see if she was around. The he spotted her. A figure with blonde hair wearing red shorts; eating something out of a bag that looked like Fritos.

He came up behind her, and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Pud—"

He didn't even finish before he had the breath knocked out of him.

"TARU-TARU! You came to see me! Whatd'd you do to you hair? And what's with the scarf, it's the middle of summer! Want some chips?"

She babbled out questions at him while he caught his breath.

"You'll see for those first two, and yes, I would."

He grabbed a handful of chips, and carefully slipping his hand under the scarf so his nose couldn't be seen, he stuffed his mouth full of them. Pudding giggled, watching him crunch away. _"Well, at least he's not acting too weird, he's still eating like he always has."_ She thought to herself, admiring his every move as he managed to spill crumbs all over himself.

"Okay." Tart said, swallowing.

"Okay what?" Pudding asked, giggling again.

"Yes, yes, I'm a master of comedy. Now—"

He was interrupted by another fit of giggles.

Tart sighed. He should have known this wouldn't be easy. "Pudding, I gotta show you something." he said, sighing. He couldn't hide under this scarf forever.

He pulled her over behind some bushes.

"What is it?" She asked him, she sensed he was tense somehow.

He sighed again, and removed the scarf from his face.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Mwhaha, you'll have to wait and see what she does! 


	5. How She Responded

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I know you've been waiting, so here comes the fluff.

* * *

Pudding stared. Tart closed his eyes, waiting for a scream, or laughter, or _something_.

He got a gasp.

"Wha—Wha—What happened to you?"

"I… I pissed off a witch, and she turned me into a pig."

"Pissed off a witch?"

"Yeah. I ate too many of her stupid little pasteries..."

"Oh." Pudding said simply, for once in her life, she had no idea _what_ to say.

But...

"Are you alright? Did it hurt? Do you go 'oink' or anything?"

There she went with the questions again.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt, and no. But..."

"But?"

"I do snort sometimes…."

Pudding gave a small giggle. She couldn't help herself. But Taruto took this the wrong way. He felt himself recoiling.

"It's not funny…."

Pudding stopped her laughter. "Oh, no! No! I—I wasn't laughing at- I wasn't …I'm sorry." She said. _"Why did I have to laugh at him?! Now he's probably mad at me…."_

"It's okay. I mean, one lady screamed and ran away, so I didn't really know what you'd do."

Pudding was stumped for words again, somehow.

She was shocked to see her friend this way. She studied him, his snout, and when the breeze blew she could see his piggy ears. He looked perfectly healthy, yet, he had an expression she'd never seen before on him.

Remorse

Shame.

His eyes, usually playful and tricky, now looked hurt and were filled with tears. She felt horrible, and did the only thing she could think of to help him.

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him in a close embrace.

"So sorry…" she whispered.

And for a few seconds, he felt the best thing he'd felt since this had happened.

Hope.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: A shorty, but fluffy, as I promised. 


	6. How Life Continued

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Nothing to say here, just R and R!

* * *

When they finally let go of each other, Taruto remembered the fact that he wasn't even supposed to be out of the house.

"Shoot!" he said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Pudding asked.

"I'm under house arrest, I completely forgot! I'm in so much trouble… I gotta go!"

"O-okay. Will I see you again soon?"

"Uh sure. Bye!" He teleported away. _"I hope I'll see her again at all, if Pai doesn't kill me first!"_

He got back to his room and sat down on the bed, yanking the hidden tail out of his pants, to his relief.

"What part of house arrest confuses you, Taruto? The 'house' part, or maybe the _'arrest'_ part?!

"_SHOOT!"_

"Uh….I…er…"

"Do you have any explanation of just where you might have been?" The eldest alien demanded.

"Uh….."

"He was doing me a favor." Kish butt in through the door. _"Kisshu, thank gawd!"_

"Yes. I needed him to pick up some peanuts, right Tart?"

"Sure." Tart replied laughing nervously. "Er, they were out of unsalted. Sorry."

"Well, darn." Kish said, unfortunalty sounding pretty fake.

"So he had _your_ permission to leave?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Pai raised his eyebrows, making a note to watch them both more closely.

When he had left the room, Tart flopped onto the bed. "Whew! I owe you one, Kish!"

"Your condition is my payment. Besides, I think I sorta owe you for stepping on your hamster that one time."

"You said he got crushed under the couch!" Tart cried.

"Haha. Oops."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later at breakfast, Pai was still observing his comrades closely, looking for anything suspicious. But all he saw was Kish burning his toast, and Tart eating over half a box of cereal. Dry cereal. Nothing new there.

"Hey, kiddo," Kish said, glopping butter all over the once-piece-of-toast. " I have a big list of favors for you to do for me today. Think you can handle it?" Kish then gave Tart a secret wink, and the younger alien understood his message.

"I gueth soch." He managed to get out, with his mouth full of Cocoa Puffs.

"Good."

"And just what will you be doing while he does these 'favors' for you, Kisshu?"

"Oh, I have some important planning to do today. Can't be interrupted."

This almost made Tart laugh, for he knew that "important planning" was code for Kish sitting in his room all day, reading earthy teen magazines and looking for pictures of girls on the internet.

"Well, I'll just go start on those!" Tart said cheerfully. "It may take me awhile, I don't know when I'll be back, bye!"

He teleported to earth quickly, before Pai could object, but he did get a word to Kish. "I know you two are up to something. And I'll find out what it is, just you wait."

Kish shrugged. He wished Tart any luck he could with Pudding. Kish figured that in his condition, he may need it.

Down on earth, Tart was in the trees in the park, scouting for Pudding. _"She's probably at work today! Heck, she has another life besides just me…"_

But then he spotted, her, and she looked…..different.

She had brushed out her hair out, and was wearing a….skirt? _"That's weird." _Tart thought. _"She _never_ wears anything but pants or shorts. And I wonder why she's wearing her hair like that….."_

Pudding didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. Just sitting on a park bench; it almost looked as if she was waiting for something to happen. Tart hadn't bothered covering his face up, she new his secret anyway.

While she was looking the other way, he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hey." He said, bracing himself for the hug he saw coming from a mile away.

"TARU-TARU! YAY! You came to see me again!" She shouted, squeezing the life out of him.

He just squeaked, having nothing else to say.

"What do you wanna do? We could have a race, or go swimming, or do both at the same time! Or we could…"

Tart wasn't really paying attention after that point, as she babbled suggestions of all the crazy things the two may do that day. He was too busy staring at her. At her face, her smile, her eyes. She was somehow very interesting to watch. _"Well she's not exactly ugly…" _he thought. _"She's actually pretty, in a human sort of way…"_

"Taru-Taru? Hello?"

Hearing his name broke the trance.

"Huh? What? Oh…"

"Silly-head, were you even listening to me?" Once again, she giggled. Tart turned red.

"What _do_ you want to do?" she asked him.

"I'm up for anything."

"_Anything, as long as you're there with me…Pudding….."_

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Everyone go "aaaw" at that fluff. 


	7. How his Symptoms Were Obvious

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I have good news and bad news at the same time. This, being generally romantic, is going to get fluffier. That can be the bad news if you don't like fluff. But if you fluff about the fluff, keep reading.

* * *

The two had been on many of there little outings, and Pudding began noticing that something was different about her friend. He would actually _let_ her lean up against him, and he smiled more then he had before, even before he'd become a pig. On their last outing, he'd actually given her a hug goodbye. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He whispered, before vanishing. Pudding smiled. She'd look forward to his promise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taruto stared out the window, obviously lost from reality. Both his friends had noticed that he had been acting weird lately. And Tart was a generally weird person, so now it was almost as if he was Uber-weird. He would seem to be smiling for no apparent reason, or completely space out randomly, as he was doing now.

"_Tart."…._ He could hear his name in the distance…

"_Tart!"_ It was a little louder now.

"TARUTO! Snap out of it, you're getting my coffee all over the floor!"

Tart now realized, as he snapped back into reality, that it was Kisshu saying his name. And that he had been pouring him a cup of coffee, but hen his thoughts began to wander, and now coffe was all over the counter, and all over Tart.

"YAH!" he screamed, as the hot liquid scalded his skin.

"What were you doing?!"

"I er… I got distracted…."

"Ugh…." Kish held his head. This wasn't the first time that Tart had caused trouble because of these "Distractions".

Once, he was carrying a tray that held his dinner, some microwave mac-and-cheese. He was caught up in his own thoughts about "certain personal things", and managed to run strait into the couch. The macaroni flew, splattering onto the pants of a not so pleased purple-haired bystander.

Other things had happened too, like the obsessive-compulsive cleaning he'd done when his comrades were in battle, and he was forced to stay home. The two would come home, only to find Tart scrubbing mindlessly at a spot on the counter that wasn't really there.

And then there were the smiles.

They would come from nowhere, for no reason. Some looked dillusional, as if he were almost drunk. Some were almost creepy, axe-murderer like smiles. And then he would burst out laughing from nowhere, like while he was brushing his teeth. It was almost as if an invisible person had told him a hilarious joke. When someone mentioned something, he'd just blush and mutter "It's nothing important…"

Pai was beginning to worry.

But Kish new better. He remembered what this had felt like. Maybe his own symptoms were not as extreme, but they were obvious.

It was a simple diagnosis. Love sickness.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: The fluff, she lurks everywhere. 


	8. How, oh HOW he Told Her!

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy your latest installment!

* * *

Taruto was once again scouting the park for Pudding. He had also, once again, gotten a bad-excuse-fake-errands list from Kisshu as a way to get out. He was constantly looking forward to the next time he'd get to see her. He was surprised. He didn't just need her to break the spell; he was beginning to _like _her. Really like her. He was even starting to creep himself out; he was spacing out so much. He couldn't stop thinking about her, He'd even have daydreams about he hair; the way she _smelled_.

"_I'm becoming obsessed, or addicted, or SOMETHING. Maybe Kish has been putting something in my food. That has to be it. Otherwise, I'd never think about her this much…."_

But of course, Kish had done nothing to his food.

But then he spotted her, observing a squirrel that was enjoying a piece of food that some tourist had given him. He noticed her hair again; she'd be wearing it differently even since they had been spending time together. She had bothered to brush it out, and it surprised him to how long and pretty it was.

He then decided to do something that even surprised him. Sneaking up behind her, he snatched her into a killer hug, like the ones he had always used to give him.

She let out a gasp, tripped, and they both fell backwards; making Tart laugh. Of course, that had given him away, because his high-pitched, snort-filled laugh was unmistakable.

"Taru-taru!" She said cheerfully. "Did you sneak out again?" she asked, with a fake tone of reprimand.

"Yes, I'm sorry mommy." He joked back, making them both laugh.

"So," Pudding said, after their laughter had ended. "What do you want to do today?"

She asked this ever time he saw her, and then he'd give his usual reply, "I'm up for anything you can think of." And then she'd name something for the two to do that day, whether it be frog-catching or gorging on cotton candy.

"How about we….." she stopped to think of something, while stroking an imaginary thinking beard. "How 'bout we do something _you _want to do."

"What I want to do?" Tart pondered that thought. He didn't really know much about what girls liked to do. Then again, Pudding wasn't like other girls. He'd watch other human girls, walking their tiny dogs or talking about nail polish. Pudding was always talking about something interesting, like how she figured out that if you squeeze a frog hard enough, it would pee on you. Or doing something interesting. He'd found her up in a tree one day, and he'd joined her. They'd sat up there all afternoon, just talking, about usual things, like flavors of ice-cream. And then their converse became deeper. Pudding talked about the loss of her mother, and how her father was away, leaving her to care for her brothers and sisters. Tart talked about his life, which was something he rarely liked to discuss. He told her things about his father and hid drunken sprees, the beatings, the overdose. The orphanage. The one Tart had lived in since he was six, after his father had died of drug overdose and he had no close relatives left. His mother had died in his childbirth. Taruto, explained to her that his father hated him, and blamed him for killing his mother.

Pudding had been close to tears at his stories, but he would continue. He revealed his deepest secret to her, one he was afraid to tell his other friends. He had not taken this mission to fight or kill. He'd taken it as an excuse to get away from his life, that orphanage. He could fight decently, so they picked him to come.

"Wow..." was all she had said.

When he had finished, _he _was on the brink of tears.

"You need a hug." Pudding stated, giving him one.

But, pack in the present, the Tart was still contemplating what they would do that day.

"Why don't we just….."

"Just what?"

"Why don't we kinda relax today? You know, do some cloud watching. You'd be surprise at the junk you see up there."

"Okay!" she agreed. "I know a good spot!"

So, dragging him by the wrist, she led him to a hill beyond the park. There was no-one there but them as they both lay on their backs in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Taru-taru?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Pudding, for once, felt nervous about talking to him. But she had to ask him, she was dying to know.

"Do you like me?"

"Sure I do. I wouldn't risk sneaking out to do crazy stuff for no reason."

This made her giggle, but she regained her rare seriousness.

"I mean, do you _like_ me?" she emphasized "like" as to put through the meaning.

"Oh." He said simply.

But he had to say something. If he was ever to make any progress in breaking this spell, any progress in their relationship, he had to tell her how he felt about her, it was the only way.

But he could feel his heart pounding as the nervousness welled up inside him. _"But what if she doesn't like me that way? What if she only wants to be friends? Then what would I do? I don't want to just stay friends with her…."_

He took a deep breath, hoping that his heart wasn't so loud that she would hear, and he managed, with all his courage to say:

"I don't like you, Pudding. I love you."

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Bum Bum Bum! 


	9. How she Kissed!

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Da-rama!

* * *

"_He loves me?! Omigod, what should I say? I mean, I never expected him to, I wasn't planning on, I like him a lot but…….."_

These thoughts ran through Pudding's head as she was trying to come up with something to tell him. _"Just tell him how you feel! Say 'I love you'! SAY 'I LOVE YOU'!"_

"_Why did I say that?! Now I've come on too fast, she wasn't ready, I'm such an idiot!" _THESE were the thoughts rushing through Taruto, as he realized what he'd just blurted out.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, and Pudding noticed he was tearing up.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything! I never should have said that! I'm so sorry! I know you probably don't want to be my friend now that you know. I—"

Tart rapidly sputtered out his half–apology, in tears. And Pudding was almost ready to respond, but:

"I-I-I gotta go! See you some other time! I'm sorry! Bye!"

Tart disappeared. Pudding was alone. And stumped. _"What now? Now he'll never know…."_

Tart sobbed into his pillow. _"Why did I say it?! Now she'll never love me! And she'll never kiss me either, so I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a pig!"_

He looked a the mirror that sat across from his bed. Furious with himself and his face, he hurled his clock at it, and it shattered.

Kish burst in "What the heck did you--"

He then noticed how horrible his friend looked.

"Ooh..."

"(Snort)"

"Okay, what happened?"

"I-"

"What?"

"I-"

"What?!"

"I-I-"

"SPIT IT OUT, BOY!"

"I-TOLD-PUDDING-I-LOVED-HER-BUT-THEN-SHE-DIDN'T-SAY-ANYTHING-AND-NOW-I-THINK-SHE-HATES-ME-AND-I'M-AN-IDIOT-AND-I-AM-DOOOOMED!"

Tart was speaking so fast, Kish barely made out what he said.

"You-you told her you LOVED her?!"

"Yes…. (Snort)"

"I knew it!"

"(Snort) Knew what?"

"I knew you were in love!"

"Well, fabulous! Because it doesn't make any difference now!"

"Tart, I don't care what you say!"

"W-what? (Snort)"

"I don't care if you _think_ she doesn't like you! You are going back to earth this instant and you are going to figure out EXACTLY what she thinks of you!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are! You are going and you aren't coming back until you find out!"

"But Kish—"

"Go, man!"

"I can't…"

"I believe in you, Tart! I know you can do this! Just trust your heart this once, and you'll get the results you've been hoping for! Now go!"

And so he went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He found her in her room, staring at the ceiling from the view of her bed.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." she replied, almost as quiet as him.

"Listen, about before,"

"No, Taruto. You listen now."

Tart was mortified. She had _never _called him by his full name before. _"Here it comes. She's going to tell me just how much she hates me because I had to go and ruin our perfectly decent friendship by saying I loved her."_

"Sit." She instructed, pointing at the bed.

She was so serious! Which only made Taruto even more afraid.

"Taru-taru, did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"Of course I did! I joke about a lot of stuff, Pudding, but that's not something I joke about."

Pudding just looked at him.

"_Just say something! I can't stand this anymore! Say you hate me, say you like me, just SAY it!"_

"Taru-taru….." she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And then she did the most amazing thing.

She pressed her lips up against his, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Mwahaha, I wonder if this will solve Tart's piggy problem. 


	10. How it all was Over!

Chocolate Pudding-chan: And now, the ENDING! Will Tart stay a pig?

* * *

The moment seemed to last for hours. All Pudding could think about was that they were kissing. It took Tart's brain a moment to realize just _what_ was supposed to happen if he kissed someone.

A moment after her lips had touched his, there was a light. I was blinding, and neither could tell just where it was coming from. It lasted at least a minute, and by then they both desperately needed to breathe.

So, they finally broke away as the light faded.

Tart was dazed. He felt as if the whole room was spinning around him. He held his head; it HURT! When he finally did open his eyes, he looked down, only to realize that he could see past his nose.

His hands immediately flew to his ears. They were big. And pointed.

"_My ears are back! And so is my nose! It worked! She really loves me!"_

"Taru-taru!" Pudding gasped, noticing that his old form had returned. "What in the…."

"YOU DID IT!" he shouted happily. He was so ecstatic he was almost delirious.

"What did I do?"

"I lied!" he laughed. He WAS delerious.

"You—you lied?"

"Yes! I lied when I told you there was not way to break the spell!"

Then it clicked. The kiss. The light. I made sense to her now.

"You mean….you mean that my kiss….."

"Yes! You broke it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squeezed her in a killer hug. And she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Taru-taru?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"DUH!" he shouted, and they both laughed. Everything was better, and Taruto felt better than he had in years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tart sat down at the kitchen table silently. His friends, used to him coming in this way, didn't look up at him. Pai was reading a book, and Kish was busy fiddling with the microwave. As he took a glass of what smelled like re-heated tea, Kish turned to face him.

"So, how did things—"

Kish stared at his now-restored friend, who was grinning broadly. In shock, he dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor.

"What the?!.." Pai shouted, not yet noticing Tart.

"She kissed you!"

"What?! Who?! What am I missing here?!" Pai exclaimed.

Tart didn't respond, because Kish threw him in the air, like he would to a five-year-old.

"I told you it would work!" Kish smiled, as Tart regained his balance on the ground.

"What worked?! What happened?! How did you fix this?! How…"

The two younger aliens chuckled at their elder's distress.

Pai sighed. "Taruto, I swear, you have got a whole lot of explaining to do…"

And Tart did explain, over a fried chicken dinner.

"So let me get this strait, you have been secretly seeing Pudding behind my back, using Kish as an excuse, she managed to fall for you, and then she kissed you, this somehow fixing the spell that you had previously stated had NO cure?!"

"Yup. That's pretty much it."

"And this all went on behind my back….."

"Yup." Tart smiled. Pai rubbed his fingers on his temples.

"Oi….."

"Well, all's well that ends well!" Kish said cheerfully, taking a bite of chicken wing.

"Am I in trouble?" Tart asked.

"Well, because it was only to fix your face, I suppose I could excuse you this once. But no more leaving this ship with out MY permission!"

But Tart wasn't too upset. He would find a way to see Pudding, and he had a feeling that Kish was already coming out with crazy ideas of how to get him out; because he had that I'm-up-to-no-good look on his face.

"Well, alright." Tart said, with fake sadness.

"Tart, what am I gonna do with you?" Then, under his breath, Pai gave one of his rare smiles. And even if no-one saw it, it totally still counted.

Tart noticed that there were still two drumsticks left.

He ate them both.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: BE HAPPY, IT IS FINISHED! I hope you all liked it! Contine reading AND reviewing, please! Love you all!I promise I will finish Roadtrip of Doom by this week! XOXOXO 


End file.
